WHAT? Youre moving on?
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Neji Hyuga, except for the misunderstanding that was about to ensue. There was silence. “Ten?” “Sorry Neji,” came the muffled reply, “I had to move on.” “MOVE ON!” Neji squeaked, nearly tripping down the stairs. “W-wait, just …”


**Just a little pointless twaddle to get my mind off school work ... (and basic revision for my eco test with a Neji/Ten twist *grins*)**

**morphy**

* * *

**Title: **WHAT? You're moving on?

**Summary:**Just an ordinary day for Neji Hyuga, except for the misunderstanding that was about to was silence. "Ten?" "Sorry Neji," came the muffled reply, "I had to move on." "MOVE ON!" Neji squeaked, nearly tripping down the stairs. "W-wait, just …"

**Genre: **Romance/ Humour

**Rating: **T – for relatively coarse language (hey, I don't want to get into trouble)

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**WHAT? You're moving on?**

_anthropomorphichybrid_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!"

The shrill noise bounced off the pale office wall, mingling with the already 'too-noisy' workplace. The sound, which should have otherwise caused the employees of Hiretokil Outdoor Equipments to jump in surprise – or at least some reverberation in their inner ears –, was paid no attention to. That is, for the nineteenth time that day. It was only the first time that really got to them. The rest was just politely ignored.

Fingers flew furiously on keyboards, hole punchers stabbed through layers of important papers with a satisfying grunt, pages were flicked through brusquely while simultaneously conversing with the person next door and the voices of eager sales reps nattered on – all in all like the high-speed techno beats played in clubs or a fast riff on a guitar solo – take your pick. The point was that all were too busy themselves, doing their own job – or at least pretending to – to bother themselves with the incessant ringing of the head honcho's Personal Assistant's alarm clock. All – except for the P.A. herself.

Ms Kara Suzuki jolted upright, her swivel seat springing up as if she were the jack in the box. She slapped the snooze button down with strength similar to the combined forces of Japan's Number One Wrestling Tag Team – the Great Cho-chan and Cherry Blossom – even Hercules himself would be envious of such a force. But clearly, her nerves weren't the only things frayed. Straightening her pinstripe skirt – which she personally pressed last night with the care and precision of a pharmacist making a prescription drug – she tried to make herself more presentable; a fitting Assistant to non other than Neji Hyuga, owner and director of Hiretokil Outdoor Equipments, himself.

_Tried_ being the key word.

An impressive array of creases adorned her skirt, leaving lasting imprints of her clenched fists. There wasn't much she could do now. Readying herself, she pushed up her glasses, gave her skirt a final pat and then whispered a short solemn prayer. It was time.

Neji Hyuga's Office

"As I've said before Neji, sales have gone _down _which means our profit has gone _down_ – that is, IF you would still consider this, this," the young man with spiky black hair, tied up in a ponytail, flapped his hands about in agitation, "minute percentage a _profit_."

"It's not a negative yet Nara which means, yes, I do consider it a profit. It's basic economics." The man who responded arched an eyebrow over his steepled fingers.

"Point zero, zero, zero, zero, one per cent. That's four fu–"

"Nara, what is the company policy about swearing?"

"Oh for Chri-"

" – and using blasphemous terms that could _seriously_ offend our deeply devout employees?

Shikamaru Nara's eyebrow twitched, but he knew the troublesome Hyuga wasn't going to drop this issue – IF it could be considered an issue – anytime soon, and so he recited the blasted words that plagued the whole headquarters of Hiretokil Outdoor Equipments.

"Profane words make for insane turds. Happy now?"

"Very," Neji Hyuga smirked, "remind me to thank our Marketing and Advertising teams and _especially _their managers, for such a memorable catchphrase. It is definitely a step up from the name they came up with for this company. Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku Temari are working better together are they not?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth but shut it in time to avoid another recitation. He closed his eyes before giving a tight-lipped reply, "Fine I will. And yes, they are. But back to my point - "

"I know, I know. Our profits are almost non-existent due to this recession. The Official Cash Rate's up and so the interest rates are up causing people to save rather than spend. The lack of demand causes a shortage, market equilibrium …"

"No need to lecture me Neji. It's basic economics – besides, I don't think you remember who came first back in our college years."

"Actually I do – but look where it put you?"

"Do you want me to resign?"

"No. But your threats are always empty. I pay you more than double of what you'd normally get out there so I doubt you'd really leave. Besides, it would be too troublesome to make a new CV after all these years working for me, wouldn't it?"

"_You – _areone insane turd."

Neji shrugged, "Must be due to all _your_ swearing".

Nara chuckled.

"And I make you laugh too. Now what kind of boss does that?"

"A troublesome turd," he smirked, then added casually, " – like you. But moving on from turds, what I want to know is what you're going to do with this lack of demand. As I said before, sales are down and our 'profit' – in quotation marks, mind you, is barely passable as one. You may need to give some pay cuts, but I suggest you do something now before we have to have redundancy – or worse, get this company of yours liquidated."

"Fine. I'll think of something. But while I'm still thinking, I need you to give these to the Managers of the Marketing and Advertising sections," he gave Nara two identical boxes wrapped in plain brown paper.

Shikamaru hesitated.

"So they_ are_ still vying for your attention then?"

He gave his boss a dark look.

Neji raised his hands up in assurance, "I swear they don't contain anything that could imply you have any romantic feelings for either of them. They're from Hinata. She wants them to sample her new fat-free, calorie-free, sugar-free chocolate truffles."

"Truffles," Nara drawled, "are you sure they're from Hinata and not from Naruto?"

Neji smirked, "No, but you can always tell them it's not from you. Are you still smarting over _that_ incident?"

"What did you expect? That blonde idiot made me look like I delivered them love letters!"

"So he's not much of an idiot then, is he?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Nothing really," Neji shrugged, "but honestly, you better decide quickly. Neither of them will wait. They're both too headstrong and stubborn. Not to mention that they are also _very _prideful women. I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet. You've been snubbing them since – "

" – that incident," Shikamaru finished firmly.

"Actually, I was going to say since college."

"College? They didn't give a damn about me then. And before you say anything, damn is not a swear word."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. But what's this bull shit about them not giving a damn about you? You were the third most sought after guy in the whole college. Sure, they were mostly rabid fan girls but those two wouldn't have helped you get away had they not given a damn about you."

"You swore."

"So? I'm the boss. I'm exempted. But you're changing the topic."

"So you noticed."

"That I did. Now, Ino or Temari?"

"Neither."

"Are you sure it's not either?"

"I don't believe in polygamy."

"I said either not both – but hearing you say that, maybe you're not as against polygamy as you thought you were."

"Bull."

"Fine. So which one?"

"Are you ever going to drop this?"

"No."

"You sad, sad turd. Have a life of your own."

"I already do."

"You call 'busying yourself with another person's personal affairs' a life?"

"No. That's Tenten's life."

"Ah, your shrink of a girlfriend. So how is she? Haven't heard from her since she left last month for the US. Wasn't it something to do with going to a seminar about combining 'shrinkology' with 'voodoo dolls'?"

"I don't remember hearing those terms exactly. I think you meant that worldwide conference on the Triple A Anger Management Courses. Acupuncture, Armaments and Automated artillery."

"That's four A's, but yeah, I think that's the one."

"She came back yesterday. Apparently she's learnt so much about the 'therapeutic ways of healing the scarred soul' and not enough on the 'ways to relive anger through projectiles'."

"Her and her weapons." Shikamaru shook his head, "I still can't understand why she became a shrink. She would've been representing Japan at the last couple of Olympics if she had stayed with her sport."

"Yeah, so the Uchiha can 'help' her with archery practice?" he snorted – albeit gracefully, "As if I'm going to let him near her after I helped her get over him and then finally had the guts to ask her to go out with me."

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. "That was some fucked up sentence."

Neji opened his mouth to speak when a loud rapping at the door interrupted him. He sighed, placing two fingers from each hand on his temple and moving them slowly in a rotary motion.

"If it's Kara – which I can assure you it will be – will you kindly inform her to go away?"

"Why? It could be important."

Neji gave him a deadpanned look. "Important? The first time she knocked this morning was to greet me good morning. The second time was to get me to sign a petition saying no to the unauthorised sale of flimsy women's lingerie held in the auditorium every Wednesday evenings. So for the third time and the rest that followed, I decided to make life easy for myself and just ignored her. So will you please tell her to go away?"

"Of course Your Royal Turdness."

He gave an elaborate mock bow, picked up the two boxes of truffles before walking casually to open the door. "Ms Suzuki."

"M-Mr N-Nara. Hello," she flashed him a nervous smile," Um … m-may I please speak to M-Mr H-Hyuga? I have s-something very important t-to t-tell him."

Shikamaru smirked to himself before saying in an uncharacteristically obnoxiously loud voice, "Sure. _Come in. _It was rude of Mr Hyuga to have _ignored_ you."

Neji's pen skidded gracelessly across his page leaving a prominent mark on a very important agreements policy. Quickly, he turned his head to glare at the young Nara.

"Payback," he mouthed cockily and then said in a normal voice, "I'll be back later Mr Hyuga to talk about the sales report. Good day Ms Suzuki."

Giving a polite nod, he exited with a self-satisfied smirk before sauntering off with two boxes of truffles on his way to the Marketing and Advertising rooms. What troublesome affair would ensue … I could tell. But that would be another troublesome story. Now back to Hyuga Neji …

'_I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm going to stab him with a wooden skewer, burn him then douse him with a gallon of volatile chemicals. Then I'm going to cut him into pieces and …'_

"M-Mr. H-Hyuga?" the young woman fearfully stuck her head behind the beautifully varnished oak door.

"Yes?" Neji Hyuga inquired politely, not a sign of his murderous thoughts present on his tranquil, blemish-free face.

"Um … well … you w-were to m-meet with M-Ms T-Tenten …" she hesitated," … fifty minutes ago."

"I see … Did you say _fifty_ minutes ago?"

Ms Suzuki paled considerably, squeaking out in an almost unintelligible voice, "Um … erm … y-yes s-sir. I … I … IhavebeentryingtotellyouthelasthourandfortyminutesbutyouwouldnotopenyourdoorsoIhadtokeepontryingbutyoustillwouldnotanswer. I'msosorryIhopeyouwon'tfiremesir. IhavenootherjobandIhavetofeedmyfivecats,threedogs,tenfishes,sixiguanas,threemexicanwalkingfishes,twoturtles…

"Thank you Ms Suzuki. You are dismissed."

"Y-yes sir!" she squeaked, before closing the door and scampering away as fast as she could go in high heels. From her years of experience she knew that an outburst was not going to be too far away …

Five seconds later, Neji Hyuga's profane curses could be heard in all twenty-eight floors of the Hiretokil building.

Five blocks away

Sitting all alone at Nobodydeer Café, Tenten decided that enough was enough. After spending a whole fifty minutes waiting for her busy boyfriend and suffering from various flirtatious men and *cough* women's *cough* wandering eyes and cheesy pick up lines, the reality sunk in. She was stood up. She picked up her mocha frapuccino, no longer in it's full cream glory, and handbag before briskly walking out of the coffee shop with a temper that could boil her already cold beverage twice over.

In a bittersweet voice she mumbled to herself, "We are _so_ going to have a talk."

With her scary aura, and topped off with her frightening mumblings – reminiscent of Gollum/Smeagle from the Lord of the Rings – the peaceful civilians of Konoha, who were merrily enjoying the sunshine, were forced to back away from her, some receiving grievous injuries to themselves from choosing to walk across the busy roads rather than cross paths with her.

With Hyuga Neji

Racing down the stairs of the Hiretokil building, taking the steps three at a time, Neji Hyuga fumbled with his top of the class cell phone before managing to press the speed dial key.

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg. Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg."

No one was answering the phone.

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg. Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg."

'_Oh Kami … she better not be pissed …'_

"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg. Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg."

"WHAT!" a wound up voice finally answered the call.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry. Stay where you are!"

"Sorry Neji, I can't. I have to go now."

"Just stop, please! Freeze."

"I'm not some Popsicle you ex-human ice block so no, I'm going."

"I'm almost there."

"I don't care. Do you know how long I waited? Nevermind, I have to go because I might …"

"Please. I'm begging you, just wait for a little bit."

There was silence.

"Ten?"

"Sorry Neji," came the muffled reply, "I had to move on."

"MOVE ON!" Neji squeaked, nearly tripping down the stairs.

"W-wait, just …"

"Why? What did I do? I know I forgot our date but you can't leave me … not now!"

"Leave you? No, I just had to move – "

"You're moving? Where? I can do long distance relationships. I've never done it before but there's a first for everything right? Right, Ten? I don't mind paying for all the phone bills we can still talk to each other everyday. Um … um …. Skype! You've got Skype right? Right? If not you can get one … i-if you want. I'll talk to you via the internet everyday if you want. I'll get you a web cam too and a microphone and …" he rambled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tenten's baffled tone interrupted.

"I … I …" he paused, his hand gripping the door handle leading to the carport, "You know I love you, right?"

He held his breath. Nothing.

"Ten? Ten? Don't hang up on me, please. I'm begging you!

More silence. And then Tenten spoke.

"Y-you _love_ me?" she croaked.

"Of course I do!"

"Oh … I, I thought it was just me. I love you too you know."

"You do?" he breathed out, slumping against a doorway, "So you're not moving on?"

"What? I'm not moving on!"

"Great! So we can still have a long distance relationship."

"Huh? Why would we need to? Are you going anywhere?"

"What do you mean, am I going anywhere? I thought you were. You said you had to go now."

"Well … yeah but …"

"Then you said you didn't care, you're going."

"Woah, hold it there Neji, you're getting the wrong idea."

"W-wait … so you're not moving?"

"No. My feet are firmly planted beside the crossing across Nobodydeer Café."

"Oh. So why'd you say you were going?"

There was muffled laughter.

"Ten?"

"That … was because I was about to get hit by a large Cookie Time truck."

-

-

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

Constructive criticism accepted (and coveted).

**R&R – please and thank you! **

* * *


End file.
